


foolish!

by vinegardoppio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Haven't proof read this, I wrote this years ago, I'm just posting some old homestuck fanfiction, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Reader is a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: kankri and you sit and talk.





	foolish!

Rant to me I like the sound   
I like your voice, I like your mouth. 

Kicking your chair back, you threw your legs onto the plastic table and shifted into a more comfortable position, keeping your eyes trained directly on the rambling troll sitting across from you.  
You were currently sitting in the library with non other than Kankri Vantas, your neighbor since you were both kids and currently your tutor on troll lingo. 

Kankri finally shut his mouth for a moment when he noticed you yawning. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" He questioned, sounding a little more annoyed than anything. "Not at all, Kan, you know I love hearing you talk. I just don't know if I totally get quadrants. They seem uneccessary, like, there are human words for almost all of them but only one is romantic." "Really? I didn't know there were human terms for more than just matesprit. What are they?"   
You sat back normally, moving your feet to the ground. It was a shame really as you had just managed to get comfortable. But getting a chance to teach Kankri something was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

"Okay well you know matesprit, that's just your significant other, or girlfriend or boyfriend. Uh, moirails are essentially qpps right? Basically just platonic dating. And I guess the human term for kismesis would be rival? You don't usually fuck your rival but you could if you really wanted to, I guess."  
"And auspistice?" "We don't have anything like that. Usually rivalry doesn't get dangerous."   
"Fascinating. Thank you, (Y/N)! It seems we both learned new things today, huh!"   
The look on his face was far too pleased and cute to remind him that you didn't understand his explanation of quadrants, so you just nodded your head in agreement before getting up.   
"Well since we're done learning, do you wanna head home?" "Actually, (Y/N), would it be possible to stop at the park on the way?" 

You and Kankri always went to and from school together, it just made sense considering you lived right next to eachother. It was on accident at first. You just kept leaving at the same time, and had the same bike route.   
Eventually it became routine and if one of you took longer than usual the other would wait, sometime between then and now the two of you added into the routine occasional stops to the nearby park to spend a bit more time away from home and responsibilities. 

Practically jumping off your not quite halted bike you rushed towards the swings, dropping your backpack as you settled onto one, Kankri sitting on the one adjacent.   
To the shock of absolutely no one, Kankri immediately dominated the conversation with his own rambling. This time it being his complaints about one of your classmates. You took the opportunity to openly check him out.   
Kankri was admittedly very attractive, you've harbored feelings for him for awhile, but you were his best friend first and foremost so you never acted on them. You don't even think he knows you're into guys. You don't even know if you're into guys, you're just...really into him.  
The idea of kissing him however grew more and more tempting every day.  
You watched his mouth as he spoke, his tongue occasionally dampening his lips. 

Finally you decided to just go for it. If he didn't feel the same way you were sure you could work past that and stay as friends. Leaning closer to his swing, you tapped his shoulder to get his attention.   
"Yes?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow and looking less than pleased at the interruption.   
Before you could convince yourself to chicken out, you leaned over and placed a nervous kiss on his lips.   
He squeeked, startled, and after a moment of hesitation kissed back firmly.  
"Uh, I think I might be into guys." You said, as you slowly pulled back and admired his red cheeks and flustered expression. "Are you just now realizing that?" "I don't know, all I know for sure is that I'm really into you."   
"I- Oh, uh, well, I suppose I feel the same way. I have for awhile actually, and even though it was extremely impolite and could be potentially triggering that you interrupted me talking so you could kiss me without warning, I am flushed for you nonetheless."   
You broke into a huge grin, leaning over to kiss him again, stopping close enough to feel his breath on your lips. "Can I kiss you again?"   
He quickly pulled you as close as he could with you both sitting on swings, closing the gap between you two.


End file.
